I'm Sorry
by Father of Understanding
Summary: Just a poem I wrote.


**Well, we're learning about the Book of Mormon in seminary and I couldn't help but write a poem. Enjoy!** 😊

* * *

 **Ether 15: 1 - 2; 28 - 30 (About 600-550 B.C.)**

1 _And it came to pass when Coriantumr had recovered of his wounds, he began to remember the words which Ether had spoken unto him._

2 _He saw that there had been slain by the sword already nearly two millions of his people, and he began to sorrow in his heart; yea, there had been slain two millions of mighty men, and also their wives and their children._

28 _And it came to pass that when the men of Coriantumr had received sufficient strength that they could walk, they were about to flee for their lives; but behold, Shiz arose, and also his men, and he swore in his wrath that he would slay Coriantumr or he would perish by the sword._

29 _Wherefore, he did pursue them, and on the morrow he did overtake them; and they fought again with the sword. And it came to pass that when they had all fallen by the sword, save it were Coriantumr and Shiz, behold Shiz had fainted with the loss of blood._

30 _And it came to pass that when Coriantumr had leaned upon his sword, that he rested a little, he smote off the head of Shiz._

* * *

 **Mormon 6: 10 - 15 (About 385 A.D.)**

10 _And it came to pass that my men were hewn down, yea, even my ten thousand who were with me, and I fell wounded in the midst; and they passed by me that they did not put an end to my life._

11 _And when they had gone through and hewn down all my people save it were twenty and four of us, (among whom was my son Moroni) and we having survived the dead of our people, did behold on the morrow, when the Lamanites had returned unto their camps, from the top of the hill Cumorah, the ten thousand of my people who were hewn down, being led in the front by me._

12 _And we also beheld the ten thousand of my people who were led by my son Moroni._

13 _And behold, the ten thousand of Gidgiddonah had fallen, and he also in the midst._

14 _And Lamah had fallen with his ten thousand; and Gilgal had fallen with his ten thousand; and Limhah had fallen with his ten thousand; and Jeneum had fallen with his ten thousand; and Cumenihah, and Moronihah, and Antionum, and Shiblom, and Shem, and Josh, had fallen with their ten thousand each._

15 _And it came to pass that there were ten more who did fall by the sword, with their ten thousand each; yea, even all my people, save it were those twenty and four who were with me, and also a few who had escaped into the south countries, and a few who had deserted over unto the Lamanites, had fallen; and their flesh, and bones, and blood lay upon the face of the earth, being left by the hands of those who slew them to molder upon the land, and to crumble and to return to their mother earth. And it came to pass that there were ten more who did fall by the sword, with their ten thousand each; yea, even all my people, save it were those twenty and four who were with me, and also a few who had escaped into the south countries, and a few who had deserted over unto the Lamanites, had fallen; and their flesh, and bones, and blood lay upon the face of the earth, being left by the hands of those who slew them to molder upon the land, and to crumble and to return to their mother earth._

* * *

They fell.

How? How did they fall?

Did we not provide an example?

Did we not prove a point?

I hoped for them

Prayed for them

Wished they would repent

To give another people a chance

What went wrong?

Why?

 _Why!_

 _WHY!_

Why did they let pride

Vicious

Evil

 _Loathsome_ pride

Take their senses

Cloud their minds

Separate them from the Lord with

An endless chasm

A pit of sin

A mist of darkness

A void as **black** as their souls

Their lives are gone

Their last chance spent

They can still repent here

But it's too late there

They didn't listen.

Not to the Three translated disciples

Or Amos.

Nor Ammoron.

Neither Mormon.

Nay Moroni.

They are gone.

One left.

Moroni.

 **I am sorry** for you.

 **I am sorry** you are alone.

 **I am sorry** my own destruction -

\- the genocide of my people -

\- the genocide on that hill -

\- you called it Cumorah -

\- we called it Ramah -

\- the hill by Ripliancum -

\- wasn't enough to learn from.

I am Ether

Descendent of Coriantor

Descendent of Jared

The brother of Mahonri Moriancumer.

I have been dead for a millennium now.

And **I am sorry.**


End file.
